Don't Touch
by Darknotaku
Summary: Tout allait bien entre Aoi et Uruha et même si ce dernier était follement amoureux du premier, il se contentait de leur parfaite amitié jusqu'à ce qu'ELLE vienne y mettre son grain de sel...
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Don't Touch  
**Auteur **: DarkNotaku, the most crazy   
**Sources **: The GazettE  
**Genre **: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi   
**Couples** : à découvrir   
**Disclaimers** : pleure pas à moi... sauf Izumi

**Chapitre 1**

**Uruha :** Aoi ! Je peux plus, je tiens plus !

**Aoi :** quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uruha !?

**Uruha :** depuis tout le temps que l'on se connaît, je te regarde, je t'admire, je vibre aux moindres sons de ta voix, j'aimerai tant te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur...

**Aoi :** _ne comprend rien_ Uruha, t'es malade ??

**Uruha :** je sais, je t'intéresse pas, mais si je le dis pas, je vais exploser...

Le téléphone du brun se mit à sonner.

**Aoi :** oui ?

**Voix féminine :** Aoi, je t'attends...

**Aoi :** tu es où ?

**Voix féminine :** de l'autre côté de la rue !

Aoi se retourna et vit une jeune fille lui faire de grands signes de la main.

**Aoi :** j'arrive _raccroche_ Uruha, excuse-moi, elle m'attend, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

**Uruha :** euh... _se sent triste_ euh... que... que je t'appréciais beaucoup, aller bonne soirée.

**Aoi :** c'est tout ? J'avais l'impression que ça avait l'air plus grave ?

**Uruha :** non, non, c'est tout !

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il sentait les larmes montées, mais s'en était trop. Aoi était au milieu de la route et il décida de se lancer.

**Uruha :** ATTENDS AOI !!! JE T'AIME !!!!

Aoi se retourna et il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se fit percuter par une voiture !

**Uruha :** NNNNOOOOONNNNN !!!!!

Le guitariste blond courra vers son ami qui était inerte au sol. Il se mit à genoux et le prit dans ces bras, un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche.

**Uruha :** Aoi !! Réveille-toi !! _le secoue de toutes ces forces_ AOIII !! AOIII _retire sa main qui soutenait la tête_

Il vit du sang sur celle-ci et comprit qu'il venait de la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, elles ne s'arrêtaient plus et tombaient sur le visage du guitariste brun, se mélangeant au sang de ce dernier.

**Uruha :** AAAOOOOIIIIIIIII !!!!

Le cri de désespoir faisait frissonner les gens qui étaient autour d'eux Ils regardaient Uruha qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Aoi qui avait déjà quitté ce monde... Une main douce se déposa alors sur le visage du guitariste aux mini-shorts, elle le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**Femme :** _regard noir et intense_ tu ne le méritais pas...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Uruha :** AAAOOOIIII... IIIZZUUUMMMIIIII !!!

Uruha venait de se réveiller en sueur, tout avait valser, le coussin, le polochon, la couette, sa peluche, tout était par terre. Il se leva alors subitement.

**Uruha :** Aoi !

Il courut dans le couloir et alla à deux chambres de la sienne puis il ouvrit la porte brusquement.

**Uruha :** Aoi !!

Il ne vit personne ! Uruha n'avait jamais été aussi affolé. Et si ça n'avait pas été un rêve !! Il se précipita alors vers les pièces annexes, et arriva enfin à la salle de bains. En voyant la scène, il regrettait son geste.

**Aoi :** URUHA ?!? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

**Uruha :** _troublé_ je...je... je suis désolé... je voulais pas vous déranger !

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre, ferma la porte puis il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci...

**Uruha :** _pense_ ouf, il était vivant, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait cette pétasse, nue dans le bain avec lui, à cette heure-ci, pouvait pas être chez elle ! Si il avait besoin de compagnie, il n'avait qu'à m'appeler... Izumi je te déteste !

Une larme se mit à couler.

**Uruha :** _pense toujours_ pourquoi il a fallut que je sois homo ! Pourquoi pas lui ! Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui !

Il éclata en sanglot.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Le guitariste blond émergeait difficilement, déjà qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit à cause de ce maudit rêve mais en plus il se réveillait avec des douleurs dans tout le corps.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

**Reita :** Oh ! La feignasse, tu lèves ton cul !

Le bassiste ouvrit la porte mais elle semblait bloquée.

**Reita :** _insidieux_ serais-tu en charmante compagnie pour que tu t'enfermes comme ça !

**Uruha :** ta gueule Reita !

Reita tenta de repousser la porte et réussit à infiltrer sa tête.

**Reita :** putain qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ! Ca va Uru ??

**Uruha :** _se lève tant bien que mal_ ouais ça va t'inquiètes !

**Reita :** t'es sûr ??

**Uruha :** mais oui je t'ai dit ! J'arrive !

Il voulait couper court à cette conversation qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Elle ne lui servirait qu'à ressasser les souvenirs de cette nuit maudite.

Le temps d'enfiler son jean, son marcel blanc et sa veste en cuir et il descendait rejoindre les autres qui petit-déjeunaient dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il salua tout le monde et évitait le regard d'Aoi.

**Kai :** Hep mon petit Uruha, viens à côté de tonton Kai qui t'a gardé une petite place, un petit jus de pommes, mon enfant ?

Le blond s'assit en silence et se contenta d'un simple :

**Uruha :** non merci.

Dans la tête du batteur, ça fit tout de suite tilt ! Uruha avait des soucis. Il le connaissait comme sa poche, Uruha avait pour habitude de rigoler à toutes ces blagues, même les plus mauvaises ! Mais ce matin, il avait une tête d'enterrement, pas un seul sourire et un simple non merci.

**Kai :** Ca ne va pas Uru ?

**Uruha :** si si ça va

**Kai :** t'es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

**Uruha :** mais si je te dis ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ??

Il quitta la table sans même avaler quoique soit ! Les 4 autres membres ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passait, bien qu'Aoi est une petite idée, mais il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Uruha arriva enfin à la porte de sa chambre et c'est au moment où il allait rentrer qu'il se fit accoster.

**Voix féminine :** Bonjour Uruha-san.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, Izumi, la copine d'Aoi, celle avec qui il était hier soir, celle avec qui il était depuis 3 mois. Tout allait bien avant qu'elle ne débarque...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_3 mois auparavant_

Après avoir terminé la promotion de NLSG, le groupe avait envie de fêter ça entre eux, sans manager, sans maquilleuses, sans coiffeuses, sans le staff, rien qu'eux, 5 potes qui se retrouvent enfin, et c'est dans leur bar préféré, près de chez Aoi, le Black Stones Café, qu'ils avaient décider de passer la soirée.

**Ruki :** aller c'est ma tournée ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les gars ?!

**Kai :** jus de pommes !!

**Ruki :** _regard moqueur_ c'est quand que tu passes à de la vraie boisson ??

**Kai :** nian, nian, nian _tire la langue_ si c'est pour finir comme toi, allongé au bout d'une heure sous la table, la gueule dans le vomi, non merci je préfère m'en passer !

**Ruki :** pppffffuuuu, ça va un ! Bon et vous, les 2 sangsues !?

**Uruha :** c'est pour nous que tu dis ça ?? Pourquoi sangsue ?

**Ruki :** vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une sangsue ??

**Aoi :** RRooo on n'est pas collé !! Il me racontait une blague !

**Reita :** Dans le creux de l'oreille ? C'est qu'on n'a pas le droit de rire nous ??

**Aoi :** mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ??

**Reita :** _regard pervers_ que vous copuler en cachette !!

**Aoi :** pauvre enfant, tu es un porc et tu me fais pitié ! On est ami comme tu l'es avec Ruki ou avec Kai. De toutes façons, je ne suis pas homo, et Uru non plus, un Uruha ?

**Uruha :** _pris au dépourvu_ un ? Quoi ? Qui ? Homo moi ?? _faux rire_ quelle blague !!

**Ruki :** beh alors arrêté d'être collés comme ça l'un à l'autre comme des moules à leur rocher, tout le monde va croire que vous êtes ensemble ! Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez boire !

**Uruha :** Vodka citron...

**Aoi :** euh moi aussi tiens !

**Reita :** et moi se sera une bière aussi !

**Ruki :** ok chef, je reviens, je vais commander !

Pour Uruha, la vie ne pouvait être plus belle, il était plus proche que jamais de celui qu'il aimait. Même si il ne sortait pas avec Aoi, même si il ne pouvait goûter ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie, même si il ne pouvait posséder ce corps qui le faisait fantasmer, il était heureux car il pouvait être auprès de lui tout le temps, partager ses sourires, ses peines et ses joies.

Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, son petit paradis allait s'effondrer, le plongeant dans le chaos.

Une jeune fille entra en trombe dans le bar.

**Natsu** (barman en chef) : IZUMIII !!!! Enfin ! Dépêche-toi !! T'es en retard ! Prends ce plateau et va servir ces 5 jeunes hommes _désigne nos artistes_

**Izumi :** oui, monsieur, je suis désolée, j'ai eu un souci...

**Natsu :** aller dépêche-toi, ils t'attendent !

**Aoi :** _assiste à la scène_ mattez-moi cette nana ! Elle est mimi !

**Uruha :** _regard réprobateur_ mouais, bof...

**Aoi :** beh dis donc, tu as de la merde dans les yeux !

**Reita :** c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal du tout !

Elle arrive à leur table.

**Izumi :** excusez-moi de l'attente, voici votre commande _pose les verres d'une main tremblante_

**Aoi :** _pose sa main sur la sienne_ calmez-vous mademoiselle, ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes nouvelle ici, si je ne m'abuse.

**Izumi :** _rougit_ oui, j'ai commencé hier.

**Uruha :** et en plus, on a une bleue !!

**Aoi :** _tape sur la tête du blond_ espèce de désagréable, soit indulgent ! _s'adresse à Izumi_ l'écoutez pas, il est débile ! Pour ce qui est de Natsu, vous en faites pas, c'est quelqu'un d'autoritaire mais il est très gentil et compréhensif, alors arrêtez de stresser.

**Izumi :** _souffle de soulagement_ merci, vous êtes très sympathique monsieur.

**Aoi :** monsieur ?? J'ai pas 50 ans, moi c'est Aoi.

**Uruha :** _moqueur_ Super Pépé Aoi, sauveur des âmes perdues, stressées et en détresse face au méchant Natsu.

**Aoi :** Ta gueule putain !!!

**Izumi :** bon je dois y aller ! Encore merci... Aoi _s'éloigne mais se retourne une dernière fois _au fait moi c'est Izumi _lui fait un clin d'œil_

**Aoi :** _attendrit_ elle est mimi !

Une fois celle-ci partie...

**Aoi :** mais c'était quoi ton problème ??

**Uruha :** _fait l'innocent_ de quoi tu parles ?

**Aoi :** elle t'avait rien fait Izumi !

**Uruha :** elle t'avait rien fait Izumi, tu en parles comme si tu la connaissais, t'es juste tombée dans son piège de sainte nitouche _singe la serveuse avec une voix niaise de nana_ oh je suis stressée, je suis arrivée en retard, Monsieur Natsu va me fouetter !!! Ayez pitié de moi...

**Aoi :** t'es désolant...

**Uruha :** mais arrête, elle l'a fait exprès, elle avait pas l'air stressé à la fin quand elle t'a fait son petit clin d'œil de pouffe !

**Aoi :** t'es parano !! T'es juste jaloux qu'elle n'ait pas craqué sur toi !!

**Uruha :** tu ne vois pas, j'en pleure de tristesse !! Je n'ai pas été sa proie et je suis super déçu...

**Aoi :** t'es surtout très con ! Grandit au lieu de te comporter comme un adolescent de 15 ans !

**Uruha :** tu m'énerves, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge !

**Aoi :** mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que j'ai craqué sur cette nana ?

**Uruha :** A parce que t'as craqué maintenant ? ANNONCE OFFICIELLE !! Aoi a craqué sur la serveuse !

**Aoi :** mais t'arrêtes !!! Tu te sens plus Uruha ou quoi ??

**Uruha :** laisse tomber tu me saoules !

**Aoi :** _comprends plus rien_ qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre là ?? Tu t'en prends à une nana que tu ne connais pas, tu te moques de moi et tu m'insultes !! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était !!

**Uruha :** _prend conscience de son comportement_ tu devrais, mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

**Aoi :** punaise si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur pote, je te parlerais déjà plus !

La soirée reprit même si une certaine tension planait au-dessus de nos cinq amis. Pour Uruha le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer...

Tous avaient bien bu, Ruki comme il était prévu, dormait sous la table (mais il n'avait pas vomi pour une fois !), Reita dormait lui aussi, il avait pris le chanteur comme coussin, Kai s'était assoupi sur le canapé à côté et Uruha ronflait sur la table, Aoi quant à lui avait disparu...

**Uruha :** _baille_ punaise j'ai mal au dos... _regarde autour de lui_ putain ils sont tous passés où là ??

Il cherche autour de lui, aperçoit Kai, puis instinctivement regarde sous la table où il était sur de trouver Ruki mais était étonné d'y trouver aussi Reita ! Puis il chercha enfin Aoi... mais il ne le trouvait.

**Uruha :** _pense_ il est ou lui ?... _se dirige vers le bar_ Natsu, t'aurais pas vu Aoi !

**Natsu :** si, il est parti !

**Uruha :** parti ?

**Natsu :** beh oui parti, dans 5 min, c'est la fermeture, et comme il a vu que vous dormiez, il a pas voulu vous réveillez et il est parti avec Izumi.

Le sang du guitariste blond ne fit q'un tour.

**Uruha :** avec Izumi ??? Il y a longtemps ?

**Natsu :** Uruha, t'énerves pas, il est parti il y a ¼ d'heure à peu près.

Uruha laissa tomber sa tête entre ces bras sur le comptoir, il avait juste envie de pleurer, il avait le pressentiment que c'était trop tard. Une main vint lui caresser la tête...

**Kai :** Uru, ça va ??

**Uruha :** _ne relève pas la tête_ oui oui ça va.

**Kai :** _passe sa main pour la mettre sous le menton de son ami et lui relève la tête_ menteur !

Les yeux du guitariste étaient remplis de larmes.

**Kai :** mais Uruha qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

Uruha tomba dans les bras du batteur et éclata en sanglots... Kai ne savait que faire, il ne voulait pas demander à son ami ce qui se passait, il savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, alors il le prit dans ces bras, le serra fort et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que son ami se calme.

**Kai :** Uruha, je te raccompagne d'accord...

**Uruha :** oui s'il te plait...

Kai réveilla les 2 comateux de dessous la table et les prévenus vite fait de la situation puis ramena son ami chez lui.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

« 2 semaines de relation entre Aoi et Izumi »

**Kai :** bon il est où Aoi là !! Ca fait ¾ d'heures qu'on attend, on va commencer les répétitions sans lui !

**Ruki :** attends un peu, Reita est souvent en retard et on lui en veut pas !

**Uruha :** mais pourquoi tu prends sa défense !! Reita on a l'habitude et quoi qu'on dise, ça ne rentrera pas dans sa tête de moineau qu'il nous fait chier à être en retard...

**Reita :** _relève la tête de sa basse_ non mais oh...

**Uruha :** ... mais Aoi, il est toujours à l'heure, alors si on commence à le laisser faire, il va prendre les mêmes habitudes que Reita !

**Kai :** Uru a raison...

**Ruki :** soyez indulgents, il est sûrement avec Izumi !

**Uruha :** rien à foutre, Izumi ou pas, il est à l'heure point !

**Aoi :** _rentre dans la pièce_ je suis sur qu'on parle de moi !

**Uruha :** t'as raison, t'es en retard !!

**Aoi :** monsieur désagréable le retour... je devais emmener Izumi au bar...

**Uruha :** rien à faire, t'es là à l'heure, c'est tout...

**Aoi :** tu commences à sérieusement m'énerver à me parler sur ce ton !! C'est quoi ton problème !!??

**Uruha :** je n'en ai pas ! T'es en retard, voilà le problème !

**Aoi :** mais punaise, tu fais pas cette scène à Reita d'habitude !!

**Reita :** _ressort de sa basse_ oui beh évitez de me coller dans vos histoires !

**Uruha :** tu dois être à l'heure, discute pas, c'est tout !

**Aoi :** mais t'es jaloux c'est ça !!??

**Uruha :** Gné ?? Jaloux de... ??

**Aoi :** t'as pas de copine, personne qui s'occupe de toi, et personne dont tu pourrais t'occuper !!

**Uruha :** le rapport avec la choucroute !!??

**Aoi :** fait pas genre !! Je sais que c'est ça le problème, depuis que je suis avec Izumi, tu es désagréable avec moi !

**Uruha :** mais je me contrefiche de Izumi !!!

**Aoi :** _s'énerve_ mais c'est ça le problème !!!!!! Va falloir t'habituer à elle !! Car c'est parti pour durer !

**Uruha :** ce que tu peux être naïf !! Ça fait seulement 2 semaines que vous êtes ensemble !!!

**Aoi :** et alors j'y crois !! J'ai envie de me stabiliser maintenant !!

**Kai :** _hors de lui_ MAIS FERMEZ-LA !!!!!!

Les 2 guitaristes se stoppèrent net, jamais Kai n'avait réagi aussi violement.

**Kai :** _crie_ j'en ai assez de vos gamineries et de vos conneries !!!! On est ici pour faire de la musique !!!! Pas pour régler vos comptes d'ados !! Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre ça, vous pouvez sortir !!!!

**Uruha :** _le regarde dépité_ Kai, je suis désolé...

**Aoi :** moi aussi, pardon, on s'y met.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

« 2 mois de relation entre Aoi et Izumi »

**Ruki :** bon là ça commence à bien faire !!! J'en ai ras le bol d'attendre toujours le même, on avait rendez-vous à 21h00 devant le resto !! A chaque répétition, il a près d'une heure de retard, aux interviews c'est limite si il est là, et aux séances photos faut qu'il passe en 1er, sinon il aura pas le temps de voir sa petite Izumi...

**Kai :** faut faire quelque chose, car c'est l'image du groupe qui en pâtit.

**Reita :** et tu proposes quoi ?

**Kai :** j'en sais rien...

**Ruki :** et Uruha, il est où lui aussi ?

**Kai :** il m'a prévenu qu'il aurait un peu de retard, il devait accompagner ces parents à l'aéroport qui partaient en France, en voyage.

**Ruki :** ok. D'ailleurs, là aussi va falloir faire quelque chose, depuis l'incident de la répétition où ils se sont pris la tête, ils s'adressent à peine la parole... ça fait déjà 1 mois ½, si ça continue, ils vont plus du tout se parler...

**Kai :** je sais, mais c'est à eux de régler leur problème, je vais leur parler, mais si l'un et l'autre ne font pas d'efforts, je pourrais rien faire d'autre...

**Ruki **: je sais... _souffle_

Le téléphone portable du batteur sonna.

**Kai :** Oyo Kai-desu

**Aoi :** Kai, c'est Aoi !

**Kai :** mais t'es ou bon sang !!!!!

**Aoi :** désolé, je pourrais pas venir, j'ai un empêchement...

**Kai :** un empêchement qui s'appelle Izumi je suppose...

**Aoi :** qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?

**Kai :** rien du tout, mais ça fait 1 mois qu'on a pas bouffé tous les 5, tu annules à chaque fois...

**Aoi :** je suis désolé, ça sera pour une autre fois...

**Kai :** tu dis ça à chaque fois, j'y crois plus.

**Aoi :** promis juré !

**Kai :** oui, bien sur Aoi, aller passe une bonne soirée _raccroche_

**Aoi :** Ka...

**Ruki :** il ne viendra pas je suppose...

**Kai :** dans le mille !

**Reita :** pour changer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on l'invite !!

**Kai :** je me le demande aussi, bon, on attends Uru et on va manger car je commence à avoir faim !

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Aujourd'hui_

**Uruha :** Bonjour et au revoir Izumi-chan _passe la porte_

**Izumi :** _bloque la porte_ toujours aussi aimable, j'aimerai qu'on parle Uruha.

**Uruha :** eh bien pas moi !

**Izumi :** Aoi ne sera jamais à toi !

**Uruha :** _surpris_ mais de quoi tu me parles ??

**Izumi :** Uruha, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu, ce n'est pas parce que tes copains sont débiles et aveugles que moi je n'ai rien remarqué...

**Uruha :** ne t'avises pas de redire que mes amis sont débiles, d'accord ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu as remarqué ??

**Izumi :** et toi aussi tu es bête, quelle belle brochette !!

Uruha se crispa d'un coup, sa main de ferma, formant un poing qu'il rêvait de mettre dans la figure de cette garce qui souriait devant lui

**Izumi :** tu es amoureux de Aoi, je lai vu des le 1er jour où on s'est rencontré !

**Uruha :** mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma chère, je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de lui...

**Izumi :** arrête de te mentir à toi-même, tu me fais pitié !!

**Uruha :** mais qui es-tu pour me causer de la sorte, je te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas alors fiche-moi la paix, que tu le veuilles ou non, Aoi et moi on est ami...

Izumi le coupa dans son élan...

**Izumi :** _éclate de rire_ ha ha ha !! J'en ai entendu des bonnes mais alors celle-là !! Toi ? Son ami ?? Laisse moi rire, un ami accepte la copine de son soi-disant ami !!

**Uruha :** oui mais seulement quand celle-ci n'est pas une garce hypocrite et égoïste !!

**Izumi :** _sourire machiavélique_ il est à moi et rien qu'à moi et puisque tu ne veux pas le comprendre en discutant... tu le comprendras autrement...

**Uruha :** qu'est-ce que tu manigances Izumi ??

**Izumi :** au revoir Uruha-san, et à plus tard... j'ai hâte...

**Uruha :** Izumi !!!

Uruha rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit...

**Uruha :** _pense_ elle me prépare un sale coup celle-là !

Izumi se dirigeait vers les escaliers puis elle s'arrêta vers la porte qui menait au couloir du 1er étage... elle scrutait les alentours, vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule, puis elle pris la poignée tira sur la porte de toutes ces forces et la pris en plein au visage... les larmes vinrent toutes seules tellement la douleur était intense... mais elle se ressaisit le temps de descendre les derniers escaliers et de se diriger vers le restaurant de l'hôtel... enfin elle aperçut le groupe qui finissait de manger

**Izumi :** _pleure_ Aaaoooiiii !

**Aoi :** _lève les yeux en entendant son nom_ qu'est-ce que... _lâche sa baguette_ Izumi ???

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le guitariste se précipita sur sa copine qui s'écroulait dans ces bras.

**Aoi :** Izumi !! Qu'est-ce que tu as ??

**Izumi :** rien _regarde au sol_

**Aoi :** qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?? _lui relève la tête_

Il aperçut le visage de son amie. Celui-ci était enflé et commençait à virer méchamment au bleu.

**Aoi :** MON DIEU !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Qui t'as fait ça ???

**Izumi :** laisse tomber, ce n'est personne...snif...

**Aoi :** _se met en colère_ Bien sur !!! Et tu vas me dire que tu as pris une porte dans la figure !! Raconte-moi la vérité !!

**Izumi :** _dissimule un sourire narquois puis se remet à geindre_ je... je... je sortais de ta chambre et... j'ai... j'ai croisé Uruha...

Aoi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

**Aoi :** URUHA ???? _devient rouge de colère_ ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ??

**Izumi :** _silence_...

**Aoi :** _l'attrape et la secoue fortement_ IZUMIIII !!!!

**Izumi :** _se remet à pleurer de plus belle_ ...si, c'est lui...

Aoi la lâcha puis il se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Il montait les marches à une vitesse fulgurante, manquant par 2 fois de trébucher et c'est essoufflé qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la chambre d'Uruha mais il ne se laisse pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il frappa de toutes ces forces à la porte.

**Uruha :** QUI C'EST ??

**Aoi :** C'EST MOI !!! OUVRE !!!!

**Uruha :** Punaise, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ???

**Aoi :** DEPECHE-TOI !!!

Uruha se leva alors de son lit et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire d'autre que la porte s'ouvrit sur lui violemment, le cognant à la hanche et qu'il se retrouva par terre avec une horrible douleur au visage.

**Uruha :** _se tenant la bouche, retenant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre supérieure_ mais t'es taré ou quoi !!!????? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !!!

**Aoi :** _hurle de colère_ t'es qu'une pourriture !! Tu mériterais que je te fasse la peau sur place !! Mais je ne suis pas aussi lâche que toi !!

**Uruha :** mais de quoi tu me parles Aoi ?? _tente de se relever_

**Aoi :** te relèves pas ou je t'en remet une autre !

**Uruha :** _se lève tout de même_ va falloir te calmer mon pote !!

Les autres membres arrivèrent juste à temps pour retenir le brun qui s'apprêtait à se ruer de nouveau sur le 2nd guitariste.

**Kai :** _retenant son ami par les bras_ Aoi, calme-toi !!

**Aoi :** mais il a frappé ma copine !!!!!

**Uruha :** Quoi ? QUOI ? QUOI ????

**Aoi :** me doutais que tu ferais l'étonné !!

**Uruha :** mais j'ai frappé personne, et encore moins ta copine !! Je n'irai pas me salir les mains sur elle !!!

Aoi se débattait mais il n'arrivait à rien, il était retenu par les 3 autres alors il tentait de donner des coups de pieds. C'est à ce moment là qu'Izumi s'approcha de son chéri.

**Izumi :** _s'adresse à Uruha_ comment as-tu osé ??

**Uruha :** _stupéfait_ Izumi ! Ton visage ??

**Izumi :** tu m'as fait mal !!! Je voulais juste te parler...

**Uruha :** mais j'ai rien fait !! Tu es tarée ma pauvre !!!!

**Izumi :** mais comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était et m'insulter en plus !!

**Aoi :** c'est bon Izumi. Lâchez-moi les gars.

**Reita :** t'es sûr ?

**Aoi :** oui, c'est bon, lâchez-moi.

Ces potes le lâchèrent après avoir été sur qu'il s'était calmer.

**Aoi :** _regardant droit dans les yeux Uruha_ ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher d'Izumi et par la même, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu me dégoûtes.

**Uruha :** _désespéré_ mais je ne l'ai pas frappé, je te jure !!!!! Aoi ! Crois-moi !!!!

**Aoi :** stoppe ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Les larmes d'Uruha montèrent et il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

**Aoi :** tu me fais pitié. Izu, viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Le guitariste blond les regarda tous s'éloigner, désemparé... il ne tentait même pas de les rattraper. Pourquoi faire ? Pour se justifier d'un acte qu'il n'a pas commis ! Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses... il décida d'attendre que tous ces amis aient passer la porte des escaliers, espérant que l'un d'entre eux se retourne, mais la seule personne qui le fit, et le plus discrètement possible, c'est Izumi, qui lui fit un de ces plus beaux sourires.

**Uruha :** _pense_ la garce ! Je me doutais bien qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Tu as réussi ton coup espèce de malade mental !

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Il retourna alors dans sa chambre puis se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Le beau blond se regarda longuement pleurer, il regardait ces larmes qu'Aoi faisait couler, ce sang aussi, Aoi avait fait couler son sang... Uruha voulait que tout s'arrête maintenant, il voulait qu'Izumi ne soit jamais apparut dans ce bar, il voulait qu'Aoi soit homo... non il voulait que lui soit hétéro, comme ça il ne pourrait plus aimer les hommes, il ne pourrait plus aimer Aoi. La colère montait en lui, ces larmes se mélangeaient au sang de sa lèvre ouverte. De nouveau il se crispa et il mit un violent coup de poing dans le miroir qui se brisa.

**Uruha :** _crie, le poing encore sur le reste de miroir_ JE TE DETESTE URUHA !!!!!!!!

Quand il retira sa main, celle-ci se mit à saigner abondamment...

**Homme :** _applaudit_ CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP ! Bravo, c'est malin !

Uruha se retourna, surpris d'entendre cette voix qui lui était familière.

**Uruha :** Kai ? Qu'est-ce que fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

**Kai :** non c'est mon double androïde qui est avec toi ! Baka, bien sur que je suis là ! _s'approche de lui_ fais voir ta main.

**Uruha :** non, c'est bon !

**Kai :** montre-moi ta main !! Je veux voir jusqu'à quel point tu es bête !

**Uruha :** _lui tend sa main_ Merci... même si tu ne me crois pas toi non plus, merci d'être là.

Le batteur pris une pince dans le tiroir et commença à retirer les morceaux de miroir de la main de son ami.

**Kai :** Uruha, je sais pertinemment que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il est sur que c'est toi que je crois et pas elle, à moins qu'elle t'ait vraiment pousser à bout ?

**Uruha :** ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait pourtant, mais jamais je ne pourrais frapper une fille _se remit à pleurer_

**Reita :** _dans l'encadrement de la porte_ ... on le sait Uru...

**Uruha :** _surpris_ ... mais...

**Ruki :** _apparaît sous le bras du bassiste_ alors arrête de chialer !!

**Uruha :** t'es là aussi ! Mais comment veux-tu que j'arrête de pleurer quand l'homme que tu aimes te considère comme la pire chose de la terre !!

**Ruki :** qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ??? Tu aimes Aoi ?? Mais par amitié, un c'est ça que tu as voulu dire Uru ??

**Uruha :** _reprend son souffle_ non, j'en suis amoureux...

**Ruki :** amoureux mais d'amitié ??

**Reita :** _tape la tête_ bon, t'arrêtes d'être con !!

**Kai :** voilà j'ai fini, ta main est soignée et bandée ! Alors t'y touche pas !!

**Uruha :** Merci Kai.

**Kai :** maintenant, tu viens avec nous, et tu vas nous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Uruha leur fit un bref résumé de la mini-altercation qu'ils avaient eu dans le couloir, plus tôt dans la matinée.

**Reita :** mais alors comment elle s'est fait son truc au visage ??

**Uruha :** bonne question, j'en sais rien du tout ! Et je m'en fous comme de l'an 40 !! Moi ce que je veux c'est retrouver Aoi !!

**Kai :** Uru, tu sais que...

**Uruha :** _finit sa phrase_... que c'est mort et qu'il m'en veut à vouloir me tuer !! Je sais oui.

**Kai :** en attendant, ça serait bien qu'il se rende compte que sa nana est une tarée mythomane !!

**Ruki :** on a qu'à tout lui dire !!!

**Reita :** attention, le cerveau est de sorti !! Mais t'es con faut pas faire un truc pareil !!

**Ruki :** Mais pourquoi ??

**Kai :** Reita a raison, si on lui sort comme ça, il va se braquer, on risque de se le mettre à dos définitivement et bye bye The GazettE, et il est hors de question qu'on mette en péril l'avenir du groupe...

**Uruha :** je suis tellement désolé, tout ça c'est de ma faute !!

**Kai :** mais non...

**Uruha :** bien sur que si, si je n'avais pas été amoureux d'Aoi, si je n'avais pas été aussi jaloux, on en serait pas là maintenant !

**Kai :** arrête de te sentir coupable, tu ne peux pas contrôler tes sentiments... le seul véritable coupable, c'est Izumi ! Elle est une folle furieuse qui est capable de se fracasser la tronche pour avoir Aoi a elle toute seule, mais faut qu'Aoi s'en rende compte par lui-même sinon, on le perdra...

**Uruha :** _souffle_ alors on va vivre longtemps ce calvaire les gars...

**Reita :** j'en ai bien peur...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quelques jours après l'incident, Izumi devait aller passer des radiographies de son visage afin de connaître l'étendu des dégâts... Elle y était accompagnée, bien évidement d'Aoi qui avait sacrifié une séance de répétition...

**Docteur :** _examine la radio_ c'est étrange...

**Aoi :** Quoi ?

**Docteur :** _examine de plus près la radio_ mademoiselle, comment vous vous êtes fait ça vous m'avez dit ?

**Izumi :** on m'a frappé au visage, pourquoi ?

**Docteur :** c'est vraiment très étrange, la forme du bleu ainsi que la radio n'ont pas la forme d'un poing ou d'une main...

**Aoi :** qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là ?

**Docteur :** que votre amie n'a pas été frappée au visage par quelqu'un mais quelque chose...

**Izumi :** mais quel audace !! Je sais quand même ce qui m'est arrivé !!! C'est l'ami de mon petit-copain qui m'a frappé.

**Docteur :** écouté mademoiselle, je ne fais que dire ce que me révèle la radio...

**Izumi :** oui beh la radio n'était pas là quand on m'a tapé.

La jeune femme attrapa rageusement la radio et la main d'Aoi et elle le tira vers la sortie... Après avoir marché 100 bons mètres, le guitariste se stoppa.

**Izumi :** _surprise_ Aoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Aoi :** Izu, tu m'aurais pas menti sur ce que t'as fait Uruha ?

**Izumi :** pardon ??

**Aoi :** c'est bien Uruha qui t'a fait ça au visage ?

**Izumi :** mais bien sur !! Me dis pas que tu crois ce foutu docteur !!

**Aoi :** beh il fait son métier...

**Izumi :** Aoi ! Comment veux-tu que je me fasse un truc pareil !!! Il faudrait être taré !!

**Aoi :** _éclair de lucidité_ mais alors pourquoi il t'a fait une chose pareille, je connais Uruha depuis longtemps, et jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille !

**Izumi :** mais il est jaloux de toi ! Il est temps que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé...

**Aoi :** QUOI ?? COMMENT ???? Uruha est en fait amoureux de... toi !!!

**Izumi :** je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te le révéler car je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses. Il a voulu absolument m'embrasser, et je l'ai rejeté, je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas et que c'est toi que j'aimais, il a perdu le contrôle et m'a frappé au visage.

**Aoi :** je n'arrive pas à le croire, je croyais qu'il te détestait.

**Izumi :** oui beh maintenant il doit me détester... mais arrêtons de parler de ça _le prend par la taille_ ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau, j'ai faim.

**Aoi :** bien sur, je t'invite...

**Izumi :** _pense_ j'ai faillit me faire griller ! Tu es trop crédule mon Aoi chéri !

Pendant le repas, le guitariste brun était pensif... Uruha amoureux d'Izumi, ça n'avait aucun sens, Uruha et lui était suffisamment proche pour qu'il lui dise la vérité. Et puis comment Uruha aurait pu blesser celle qu'il aimait... il regarda alors Izumi...

**Izumi :** quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

**Aoi :** non...non...

**Izumi :** tu m'as l'air ailleurs, tu as un souci ?

**Aoi :** j'en ai un peu marre de cette situation, même si ce que Uruha t'as fait est atroce, il me manque, on était pote avant et maintenant on ne s'adresse plus la parole.

**Izumi :** mais il m'a frappé, tu ne peux pas ne pas lui en vouloir !

**Aoi :** tu te répètes et tu me fatigues !

**Izumi :** _regard agressif_ comment ??

**Aoi :** je suis désolée Izumi, je t'aime beaucoup, mais Uruha est mon meilleur ami, je le connais comme ma poche, je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas pu te frapper, et encore moins si il t'aimait !

**Izumi :** _au bord de la crise de nerf_ tu me fais chier Aoi !! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout !!! J'ai fait ça pour toi !!!

**Aoi :** tu as fait quoi pour moi ??

**Izumi :** _regrette ce qu'elle vient de dire_ rien, je n'ai rien fait...

**Aoi :** Izumi !! Raconte-moi la vérité !!

**Izumi :** il n'y a pas d'autre vérité !

**Aoi :** arrête ce jeu avec moi !!

**Izumi :** _se mit à pleurer_ Aoi... !! Je t'aime, pardonne-moi !!

**Aoi :** alors il avait raison, il ne t'avait rien fait...

**Izumi :** je ne voulais pas te perdre, mais il t'aime tellement...

**Aoi :** _perdu_ ...attends, je comprends rien là !! Qui m'aime ?

**Izumi :** peu importe, je ne voulais pas te perdre, vous étiez tellement ami quand je vous ai rencontré, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi tout de suite, et je ne voulais pas te partager...

**Aoi :** tu m'embrouilles Izumi !!!! Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes !!!!

**Izumi :** URUHA EST AMOUREUX DE TOI !!!!!!!!

**Aoi :** _éberlué_ quoi... amoureux de moi ? Uruha ?

**Izumi :** oui... il t'aime ! Tu ne l'as pas remarqué je suppose !

**Aoi :** je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !!

**Izumi :** _se met à genoux devant lui_ je t'en supplie Aoi !!

**Aoi :** Izumi... tu... tu... tu es folle ! Mais ton visage ? Ces coups ? Comment ?

**Izumi :** j'avais tellement peur de te perdre... et en descendant, il n'y avait personne et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai attraper la porte pour me frapper de toutes mes forces...

**Aoi :** il faut te faire enfermer !

**Izumi :** pardonne-moi je t'en supplie !!! Aoi, je t'aime de trop, ne me laisse pas tomber, je tiendrais pas le coup... il faut que tu m'aides, s'il te plait...

Elle tomba alors au sol et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps... Aoi ne savait pas comment réagir, la jeune fille qu'il aimait, était par terre, en détresse... devait-il la laisser ? Elle lui avait retiré le plus précieux de ces amis mais lui avait aussi fait une révélation surprenante, ou devait-il l'aider ? Elle semblait si frêle et si fragile d'un coup... il s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur...

**Aoi :** Izumi... regarde-moi _lui lève le visage_ je... je... je vais t'aider...

**Izumi :** _lui saute dans les bras_ Merci Aoi !!!

**Aoi :** attends... il va falloir que tu sois forte, je vais t'aider à te soigner... mais en attendant que tu deviennes quelqu'un de stable et sain, toi et moi on se fréquentera plus...

**Izumi :** Aoi, s'il te plait... j'ai besoin de toi...

**Aoi :** je l'ai bien entendu Izumi, mais tu m'as fait du mal, et surtout à mon entourage...

**Izumi :** alors c'est terminé ??

**Aoi :** oui je crois, mais promets-moi que si un jour on se recroise, tu seras une nouvelle femme, en paix et sereine...

**Izumi :** ... _silence_

**Aoi :** promets-le moi Izu.

**Izumi :** ... _hésite_ je... je te le promets Aoi...

Aoi ne raccompagna pas Izumi chez elle, mais directement à l'hôpital afin qu'elle se fasse suivre par un psy.

**Aoi :** _en partant_ souviens-toi de ta promesse !

**Izumi :** au revoir Aoi...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »

Aoi se leva de son canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte.

**Aoi :** Izumi ! Bonsoir.

**Izumi :** Bonsoir Aoi.

**Aoi :** vas-y entre, fait comme chez toi, tu connais.

Izumi déposa son manteau sur un des sièges du bar américain et alla s'installer sur l'un des 2 fauteuils qui entouraient le canapé.

**Aoi :** tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Izumi :** un soda si tu as.

**Aoi :** _en sortant une cannette de son frigo_ alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Izumi ?

**Izumi :** rien de spécial, je passais dans le coin et je me disais que ça serait sympa de passer te voir pour qu'on discute.

**Aoi :** tu as eu une bonne idée !

**Izumi :** dis donc, j'ai vu que vos derniers singles ont très bien fonctionné !!

**Aoi :** tu parles de ... ?

**Izumi :** ...de Filth in the Beauty et de REGRET !

**Aoi :** ok, c'est vrai elles ont bien marché, on a eu peur que le public ne suive pas notre évolution, mais ils ont toujours répondu présent ! Mais maintenant on a hâte de voir la réaction des fans pour Hyena, le prochain single.

**Izumi :** Hyena ! J'aime déjà le nom !! Tu veux bien m'en jouer un morceau ?

**Aoi :** alors attention, je veux bien mais c'est de l'exclu ! C'est top secret _rit_ si tu dévoiles ne serait-ce qu'une note de la mélodie, je t'enferme dans mon sous-sol !!

Izumi éclata de rire.

**Aoi :** ça fait du bien de te voir aussi joyeuse _prend une pause_ Izumi, je suis désolé ne pas avoir vu la détresse dans laquelle tu étais plongée.

**Izumi :** oublie. Ca va très bien maintenant, et c'est grâce a toi si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, alors ne t'en fais pas et joue moi ce fameux morceau.

Aoi prit sa guitare et commença à jouer Hyena, mais au bout d'une minute, la jeune femme se leva pour aller en direction du guitariste qui était concentré. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux qu'elle prit son visage entre ces mains et l'embrassa.

**Aoi :** _la repousse_ Izumi, c'est pas une bonne idée !

**Izumi :** chut...

**Aoi :** Izu...

Elle le coupa dans sa lancée en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois puis elle enleva la guitare qui faisait barrière entre leur 2 corps et enfin elle l'allongea sur le canapé afin de le chevaucher au niveau l'intimité d'Aoi. Izumi lui déboutonna un par un les boutons de sa chemise, puis lui caressa le torse... elle mouvait ses hanches de haut en bas et de gauche à droite afin de réveiller la virilité du beau guitariste qui ne se fit pas attendre pour gémir... Aoi voulait résister, il voulait l'arrêter, mais comme si il ne pouvait faire autrement, il se laissa aller et se prit au jeu. Il l'attrapa, et la souleva afin de la plaquer contre le mur, il lui arracha son t-shirt ainsi que sa jupe... il l'emmena pour finir dans la chambre de ce dernier.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Aoi entendit Izumi se lever, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil du reste de la nuit, se sentant coupable d'avoir été aussi lâche et facilement faible ! Puis il pensait à Uruha...

**Aoi :** _pense_ putain, Aoi, t'abuses, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire !! Faut que tu lui dises que tu veux pas rester avec elle, c'est malin... faites qu'elle ne pique pas une crise... et pourquoi pas tiens... non, il y a Uruha... c'est mon meilleur pote, j'ai failli le perdre une fois, pas deux !

Il se tourna et se retourna une bonne trentaine de fois avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à sortir de son lit. Le guitariste fila directement à la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir les idées mais surtout pour repousser le moment ou il devrait affronter Izumi.

Le beau brun passa enfin la porte qui menait de sa chambre au salon...

**Izumi :** _se jette dans ces bras_ Aoi !! Tu as bien dormi !! _pose sa tête sur son torse nu_ hum tu sens bon !! C'est quoi ?

**Aoi :** c'est une amie française qui me l'a envoyé !

**Izumi :** _air renfrogné_ une amie française ?!? Qui ?

**Aoi :** une amie, elle s'appelle Caroline, je l'ai rencontré quand on a été faire notre concert là-bas, elle travaille pour un magasine de zik japonaise. On a bien sympathisé et voilà, elle m'envoie des spécialités de là-bas, ça c'est du savon de Marseille.

**Izumi :** _lui tire le bras_ vient, regarde je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner !

**Aoi :** Izumi...

**Izumi :** je t'ai fait du riz...

**Aoi :** Izumi !

**Izumi :** et je t'ai aussi...

**Aoi :** _la coupe_ IZUMI !!

**Izumi :** _se tient la tête avec les 2 mains_ ne crie pas Aoi !

**Aoi :** alors arrête de faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre et écoute moi !

**Izumi :** mais je veux pas _commence à pleurer_ je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire !

**Aoi :** Izumi, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai fait une erreur... je voulais pas du tout que ça se passe comme ça !! Je regrette ce qui sait passer hier.

**Izumi :** tu me fais mal Aoi, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire, pourquoi tu as pris du plaisir, pourquoi tu m'as pris avec tant de violence ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé !!!!!

**Aoi :** Izumi, je te le répète, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir...

**Izumi :** _pleure_ pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

**Aoi :** ça a déjà dérapé une fois...

**Izumi :** mais j'ai été aidé, j'ai changé !

**Aoi :** oui peut-être mais je ne veux pas courir le risque une seconde fois... je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne t'aime plus... et surtout Uruha est mon meilleur ami, je l'ai déjà fait souffrir une fois, je ne veux pas recommencer... il a toujours été là pour moi, je ne l'ai pas cru, je ne lui ai pas fait confiance, et pourtant il m'a pardonner et il est toujours là...

**Izumi :** je comprends... Aoi...

**Aoi :** oui ?

**Izumi :** si Uruha n'avait pas été là, tu sortirais avec moi ? Est-ce qu'on serait toujours ensemble ?

**Aoi :** peut-être oui, certainement même.

**Izumi :** alors soyons ami... tu veux bien ?

**Aoi :** _étonné du revirement_ oui bien sur !!

Izumi se changea et parti pour aller bosser pendant que Aoi rangeait un peu son appart avant d'aller au shooting photo pour Shoxx...

**Uruha **: eh, t'es à la bourre Aoi !!

**Aoi :** désolé, un petit contretemps de dernière minute...

**Uruha :** pas grave, mais là faut y aller on est à la bourre...

**Ruki :** _dans le creux de l'oreille de Reita_ je crois qu'Aoi, il a pas vu qu'Uruha est amoureux de lui !

**Reita :** c'est pourtant flagrant, comment on a pas pu le voir avant !

**Ruki :** j'en sais rien...

**Uruha :** bon les deux sangsues ! Vous venez !!

**Ruki :** c'est à nous que tu parles ?

**Uruha :** oui _lui fait une clin d'œil_

**Ruki :** mais euh, on est pas des sangsues...

**Uruha :** je ne ferais pas d'autres commentaires...

**Ruki :** mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !

**Reita :** il veut dire qu'on est très proche, tu comprends ?

**Ruki :** oui beh normal, je suis aussi proche de Kai, Aoi et Uru...

**Reita :** moui, moui...

**Ruki :** Reita, tu me fais peur là...

**Reita :** Ruki, juste ferme les yeux...

**Ruki :** pourquoi faire ?

**Reita :** ferme, fais-moi confiance crotte !

Ruki s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors 2 mains se poser de part et d'autre de son visage... un souffle chaud s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Reita se pose sur les siennes. Le chanteur se sentit bizarre, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui ! Un homme l'embrassait, et il appréciait, non, il aimait... il aimait ces lèvres, alors il rendit le baiser...

**Reita :** _s'arrête_ il croit qu'on est proche comme ça...

**Ruki :** mais...

**Reita :** _le coupe_ et j'aimerai qu'on soit proche comme ça.

**Ruki :** _gros yeux étonnés_ quoi ? Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

**Reita :** un ?

Reita fut étonné de cette réaction, il s'était déclaré, tentant le tout pour le tout, au risque de briser l'amitié qui les unissait, lui et le chanteur, mais il fut plus que soulager après ce que venait de lui dire Ruki. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre là ou il s'était stoppé mais...

**Kai :** _bras croisés, tapotant des pieds_ Hum ! Hum ! Hum !

**Reita :** pardon !! On y va, c'est bon Kai !

**Kai :** ça j'en doute pas que c'est bon, mais le manager vient de m'appeler et se demande ce qu'on fout !

**Reita :** oui, oui ! on y go !!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

La musique battait son plein, tous les instruments étaient en accord, Kai se déchaînant sur sa batterie, Reita se laissant aller à sa basse, Uruha se lovait avec sa guitare pendant qu'Aoi ne former plus qu'un avec la sienne, quant à Ruki il chantait toutes ces tripes le texte qu'il avait dernièrement écrit. A la fin de la chanson, tous étaient satisfaits du résultat...

**Uruha :** mon dieu ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas joué comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !!

**Aoi :** un vrai plaisir, j'en prends toujours mais là, de la folie !!

**Uruha :** on se serait presque cru en concert !

**Kai :** vous m'excusez, on reprend après, faut que j'aille au WC !!

**Ruki :** encore !!!! T'y vas à chaque fin de chanson !!

**Kai :** j'aimerai bien t'y voir tiens, je suis malade, j'y peux rien...

**Ruki :** va va alors !!

Ruki et Reita profitait de ce court instant pour se papouiller, Uruha les regardait avec envie... il s'imaginait à leur place avec Aoi.

**Aoi :** _passe la main devant les yeux d'Uruha_ Uruha...

**Uruha :** _silence_...

**Aoi :** _repasse la main_ Uruha !

**Uruha :** _silence_...

**Aoi :** _claque des doigts_ Uruha !

**Uruha :** hein ? Qui ? Quoi ?

**Aoi :** _rit_ ça fait 3 fois que je t'appelle, tu pensais à quoi ?

**Uruha :** _rougit_ à rien du tout... tu m'appelais pourquoi ?

**Aoi :** je sais même plus tiens...

**Kai :** _fier de lui_ Ah, c'est moi le plus fort !!

**Reita **: oui beh on ne veut pas savoir pourquoi !!

Le téléphone portable d'Aoi se mit à sonner.

**Aoi :** Moshi Moshi, Aoi desu !

**Izumi :** Aoi, c'est Izumi

**Aoi :** tiens salut Izu

**Izumi :** comment vas-tu ?

**Aoi :** ca va très bien et toi ?

**Izumi : **très bien Dis, ça vous dirait pas de venir au resto, tous ensemble ce soir !

**Aoi :** _surpris_ tous qui ?

**Izumi :** tous, vous tous ! Kai, toi, Ruki, Reita et Uruha !

**Aoi :** beh on avait prévu d'aller boire un verre ce soir, on ne peut pas repousser à demain...

**Izumi :** _insistante_ non, non ce soir, s'il te plait !!

**Aoi :** euh, beh attends, je demande aux autres ! Dites les gars, Izumi demande si on veut aller bouffer au resto avec elle ce soir !

**Kai :** ah bon ? Beh si les autres sont d'accord pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

**Aoi :** Izumi, c'est bon, mais je dois t'avouer que moi comme les autres on se demande pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Izumi :** _prise au dépourvu_ euh... c'est que... quand on était ensemble, je t'es souvent accaparé, et je m'en veux un peu, alors c'est pour me faire pardonner !

**Aoi :** on t'a déjà dit que c'était bon !

**Izumi :** c'est rien qu'un dîner...

**Aoi :** pas de problème ! Où ?

**Izumi :** je connais un super restaurant français à Shinjuku !

**Aoi :** à Shinjiku ! T'es sur que c'est là-bas ?

**Izumi :** oui pourquoi, à Kabukichô plus exactement !

**Aoi **: Kabukichô ? Tu sais que c'est un quartier pas très fréquentable ?

**Izumi :** oui je le sais, très bien même. Mais vous êtes 5 mecs, vous pourrez mes protéger _rit_

**Aoi :** ok alors 20h30 ça te va ?

**Izumi :** euh non, je préfèrerais 20h00 !

**Aoi :** ok alors va pour 20h00 à Shinjuku, on se rejoint devant la gare de métro, sur le parking.

**Izumi :** ok, alors à toute à l'heure _raccroche puis s'adresse à un groupe d'homme devant elle_ voici vos 200.000 yens, je ferais en sorte qu'il se retrouve tout seul devant la ruelle.

**Uruha :** alors qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle nous prépare quoi ce coup-ci ?

**Aoi :** Uruha, soit pas si désagréable...

**Uruha :** tu sais que je suis au courant...

**Aoi :** au courant de quoi ?

**Uruha :** de votre nuit de retrouvailles...

**Aoi :** _devient tout rouge_ quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

**Ruki :** tu as couché avec Izumi ????

**Aoi :** oui beh j'ai fait une connerie et je le regrette, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien terminé avec elle ! Mais Uru comment tu l'as su ?

**Uruha :** j'ai reçu un coup de fil la semaine dernière, d'une certaine Izumi qui voulait soi-disant prendre des nouvelles, mais comme par inadvertance, elle m'a fait savoir que vous aviez passé une folle nuit ensemble...

**Aoi :** elle en rate pas une... Uruha, je ne voulais pas...

**Uruha : **t'inquiète, ça ne me regarde pas, tu fais ce que tu veux tant qu'elle s'en prend pas à moi !

**Aoi **: merci...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

20h00, les gars attendent tous les 5 dans la voiture d'Aoi que Izumi arrive...

**Izumi :** _frappe au carreau du conducteur_ coucou !

**Aoi :** il était temps !

**Izumi :** désolée, j'ai eu un peu de retard, vous me suivez, je suis garée juste là !

**Aoi :** ok, on te suit !

Izumi monta dans sa voiture et les emmenait sur un parking non éclairé à trois cent mètres du fameux restaurant. Ils descendirent de la voiture, Izumi vit que le portefeuille d'Uruha tomba de son pantalon quand il sortit de la voiture d'Aoi.

**Izumi :** _pense_ on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !!

**Reita :** on ne pouvait pas se garer plus près ! Ca caille et je n'aime pas trop ce coin...

**Izumi :** désolée, j'avais pas plus près, on va devoir marcher un peu...

**Ruki :** ça nous fera digérer au retour _s'emmitoufle dans les bras du bassiste_

Le petit groupe se mit alors en route pour le restaurant... ils croisèrent des gens plus ou moins nets, passèrent devant des sans abris et pas loin du resto se trouvait une ruelle très sombre...

**Uruha :** _pas rassuré_ j'aime pas du tout ce quartier, la prochaine fois Izumi, trouve un resto dans un autre quartier, beaucoup plus chaleureux et accueillant !

**Izumi :** oui je suis désolée, mais comme Aoi m'a dit qu'il avait une amie française, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de goûter aux plats de la France...

**Aoi :** tu sais qu'il y a des restos français ailleurs qu'à Shinjuku.

**Izumi :** oui je sais, mais on m'a conseillé celui-là, alors c'est l'occasion, je ne me vois pas me trimballer ici toute seule.

**Aoi :** certes.

Ils arrivent enfin à destination mais...

**Vigil :** bonsoir, vos papiers messieurs.

**Ruki :** quoi ? Pourquoi faire nos papiers ?

**Vigil :** on a beaucoup de délinquance et notre restaurant s'est fait beaucoup volé ces derniers temps par de jeunes gens, souvent mineurs, donc maintenant nous veillons à ce que nos clients soient tous majeurs.

**Ruki :** _acquiesce en souriant_ bonne raison !

**Vigil :** d'ailleurs vous êtes majeur ?

**Ruki :** _beaucoup moins souriant_ vous rigolez !!! Bien sur que je suis majeur !!!!! Voici ma carte !!!!

**Vigil :** ok vous pouvez rentrer !

**Ruki :** je vous en foutrais des « vous êtes majeur » moi !!

**Reita :** _après être rentrer dans le resto_ t'énerves pas mon Ruru _l'embrasse_

Tous passèrent mais Uruha continuait de fouiller dans ces poches...

**Vigil :** monsieur, votre carte d'identité ?

**Uruha :** et merde, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir mis dans ma poche avant de partir !!

**Izumi :** _encore dehors avec le guitariste blond_ elle est peut-être tombée dans la voiture ?

**Uruha :** j'en sais rien et ça m'énerve ...

**Izumi :** je suis sure qu'elle est dans la voiture, elle a du tomber de ta poche arrière quand t'es descendu. **Uruha :** _en rogne_ bon beh je reviens, je vais vérifier si elle n'est pas restée dans la caisse !

**Aoi :** tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

**Uruha :** non c'est bon, j'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Et Uruha fit demi-tour. Izumi, avant de rentrer, prit alors son téléphone portable.

**Izumi :** c'est bon, il fait demi-tour... à vous de jouer.

Uruha bougonnait dans sa moustache.

**Uruha :** punaise fait chier, il caille, on est dans un quartier pourri tout ça à cause d'elle, qu'est-ce que je la déteste !

Il arriva à la voiture, frigorifié... et comme l'avait prévenu Izumi, elle était bien dans la voiture... Uruha fut alors surpris...

**Uruha :** _pense_ comment elle savait qu'elle était dans ma poche arrière de mon jean ?? Punaise, je me suis fait avoir !! La garce, elle m'en veut encore, punaise, elle aurait pu évité ce soir, j'ai trop froid !!

Puis il retourna enfin vers le restaurant, mais au niveau de la ruelle, il se fit accoster par un homme d'apparence normal...

**Homme :** salut !

**Uruha :** _ne le regarde pas mais reste poli_ salut

**Homme :** _l'attrape par le bras_ tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te cause !

**Uruha :** excusez-moi mais j'ai pas le temps là... on m'attend.

**Homme :** et alors, t'es pas à 5 minutes près, on peut discuter un peu...

**Uruha :** mais c'est un plan drague que tu me fais là, tu vois bien que je suis un mec !

**Homme :** justement, je te trouve tout à fait à mon goût !

**Uruha :** bon je voudrais pas être désagréable, mais il fait froid et j'aime pas me faire attendre... _veut pour repartir_

**Homme :** _lui rattrape le bras_ et si j'ai pas envie que tu partes ?

**Uruha :** bon, d'abord lâche-moi le bras ! Et fous-moi la paix !

**Homme :** _lui serre le bras plus fort_ pourtant tu vas rester.

**Uruha :** tu me fais mal là ! _tire sur son bras_ tu vas me lâcher bordel !

**Homme :** _siffle_ les gars, il est temps !!

6 hommes sortirent alors de la ruelle...

**Uruha :** _apeuré_ mais c'est quoi ce bordel

**Homme :** je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble _rit et le tire vers lui_

**Uruha :** _tremble_ lâche-moi bon sang !!!!!!! _se débat_

**Homme :** aidez-moi les mecs !!

Les autres hommes attrapèrent le guitariste et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la ruelle la plus proche. Uruha se débattait de toutes ces forces, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et il se mit à crier mais une main se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant les sons qui pouvaient en sortir. Il se fit alors balancer contre un mur en brique.

**Uruha :** mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !!!

**Homme :** je veux m'amuser avec toi...

**Uruha :** mais pourquoi moi, il y a plein d'autres mecs dans la rue et des jolies filles !

**Homme :** mais moi, j'aime pas les homos...

**Uruha **: alors justement, laisse-moi partir !

**Homme :** je vais t'expliquer, j'ai un petit fantasme en fait... je suis dans la rue, je remarque un mec qui je suis sur est une tapette et là je l'attrape, j'invite quelques potes...

Uruha tremblait de plus en plus de peur en écoutant ce que lui racontait l'homme qui se tenait debout en face de lui...

**Homme :** et là, je m'amuse à fracasser sa sale gueule d'homo avant de le violer !! Hum, j'en suis déjà excité rien que d'y penser !! Mon rêve va enfin se réaliser grâce à toi ! Alors heureux, tu es l'objet d'un fantasme mon pote !!

**Uruha :** _se met à le supplier en pleurant_ je vous en supplie laisser moi partir !!!

**Homme :** en plus tu me supplies quel cadeau !!

**Uruha :** s'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie

**Homme :** _le frappe au visage avec son poing_ mais maintenant arrête de geindre comme une gronzesse, tu me fatigues !

**Uruha :** _tente de relever et crie_ AU SECOURS !!!

L'homme le frappa dans le bas du dos, ce qui fit retomber Uruha sur les genoux.

**Homme :** tu peux toujours crier, tout le monde à peur ici, personne ne se mêle des histoires des autres... alors reprenons... donc 1ère étape, te frapper... mais je sais pas, est-ce que je commence, ou est-ce que je laisse mes copains faire ? Voyons, je peux lancer la partie, et après je te laisse à mes copains et je reprends après, ça te va ?

Uruha ne répondit rien... il était tout simplement pétrifié, crier ne servait à rien, alors quoi faire, tenter de se débattre, se battre tout court, mais comment gagner contre ces 7 molosses ?

**Homme :** _le frappe de nouveau au visage_ réponds !

**Uruha :** _baisse les yeux_ ...

**Homme :** _lui donne un coup de poing dans les côtes_ réponds je te dis !!!! Dis moi que tu es d'accord...

**Uruha :** _suffoquant, les larmes aux yeux_ je... je suis d'accord...

**Homme :** _tapote la tête_ beh voilà un gentil toutou !!

A la fin de sa phrase, il attrapa Uruha par les cheveux et les tira, ce qui fit relever le guitariste de quelques centimètres, et il tapa là où il venait de taper, bien dans les côtes et si fort que le blond se cogna de nouveau contre le mur... il tomba au sol, allongé... Uruha ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer, il avait le souffle coupé et très mal aux côtes. Il sentait qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées, mais la douleur se voulait intense. Le mec s'approcha alors de lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre !!

**Homme :** relève-toi ! Je t'ai dit relève-toi...

Uruha ne pouvait faire autre chose qu'obéir, il se releva alors à l'aide du mur mais ne regarda pas l'homme en face... mais celui-ci lui prit le visage afin de le faire regarder droit dans les yeux et il lui mit un poing dans la figure. Le blond sentit sa lèvre s'ouvrir et le sang couler de celle-ci.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Ruki :** bon il fait quoi Uruha, ça devrait déjà faire un bon moment qu'il devrait être là !

**Aoi :** j'en sais rien mais ça m'inquiète un peu tout de même. Je vais voir ce qu'il fait.

**Izumi :** _affolée_ attends encore un peu, il devrait pas tarder, le temps qu'il y aille, qu'il la trouve et qu'il revienne, ça fait une trotte !

**Aoi :** tu as raison, mais d'ici 10 minutes, si il est pas là, je vais le chercher...

**Ruki :** bon moi je reviens, je vais fumer une clope dehors...

Et il sortit pour se mettre devant la porte afin de fumer sa cigarette.

Pendant ce temps, Uruha était au milieu des mecs qui le regardait en riant. Le guitariste était à l'agonie, cette fois, il était sur d'avoir des côtes cassées, son visage était en sang, ces vêtements étaient déchirés et il n'arrivait plus à se relever...

**Homme :** bon, on le finit et après je m'occupe de lui comme elle nous l'a dit...

Il était à l'agonie mais pas encore sourd !

**Uruha :** _pense_ qui c'est elle ? _ampoule qui s'allume_ Izumi... oh non mais c'est pas vrai pourquoi je m'en suis pas douter avant !! Aie, j'ai mal... faut que je me casse d'ici pour la défoncer !!!

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et dans un dernier effort il se releva en vitesse et se mit à courir de toutes ces forces. Il força le passage entre 2 mecs et réussit à passer, non sans pousser un cri de douleur. Il ne se retournait pas mais entendait les bruits des pas de courses des gars qui le poursuivaient. Le guitariste arrivait enfin au bout de la ruelle puis à la rue, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il aperçut Ruki qui rentrait dans le restaurant. Mais il se fit happer par les mains de ces agresseurs, alors dans un dernier espoir il cria le nom du chanteur.

**Uruha :** RRRUUUUUKKKKIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

Ruki se retourna en entendant son nom et il vit son ami disparaître derrière un mur.

**Ruki :** qu'est-ce que... ?

Il se précipita vers la ruelle, mais s'arrêta juste avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette dernière... quand il vit la scène, il se retint de crier d'horreur, puis il fit demi-tour en courant, en chemin, il prit son téléphone portable qui était dans sa poche et composa le numéro de la police, puis il entra dans le restaurant, essoufflé et en panique !

**Ruki :** _tremblant_ Uru... Uru...

**Kai :** Ruki, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, t'as vu un fantôme ?!

**Ruki :** _d'une traite_ C'est Uruha, il se fait agresser !

**Aoi :** quoi ???????

**Ruki :** vite !! Il faut l'aider !

Alors le chanteur et ces 3 amis se précipitèrent, laissant Izumi en plan, vers la sortie mais le vigil les stoppa net.

**Vigil :** vous n'avez pas payé !

**Ruki :** _en colère_ notre ami est en train de se faire agresser, alors laissez-nous passer !!

**Vigil :** bien sur !

**Ruki :** mais on a rien commander !!!!!!

**Vigil :** _regarde vers le comptoir_ on vient de me confirmer que vous aviez raison...

**Ruki :** MAIS JE VIENS DE VOUS LE DIRE !!!!!!

**Reita :** laisse tomber Ruki, on y va !

Enfin il pouvait aller aider le guitariste blond. Les 4 autres membres du groupe s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Uruha se faire lyncher, il prenait des coups de poings et de pieds, ainsi que des coups de barres de fer.

**Aoi :** ARRETEZ !!!!!

L'autre guitariste se lança dans le tas, même si il n'était pas à la hauteur, il devait aider son ami... mais il fut vite stopper par un coup de barre en plein dans le ventre... les 3 autres se mirent aussi à foncer dans le tas, et eurent plus de succès en attaque groupée. Aoi reprit son souffle et arriva tant bien que mal à Uruha qui était inconscient.

**Aoi :** Uruha, réveille-toi _le secoue_ Uruha !!

Uruha n'avait aucune réaction.

**Aoi :** URUHA !!!! Ne me lâche pas !!!!!

Il le secoua violement mais Uruha ne se réveillait toujours pas.

**Aoi :** Uru... OUCH !!

Le brun venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans le dos qui le fit s'écrouler sur son ami. Mais il se fit relever par un homme plus grand d'une bonne tête...

**Homme :** tu dois être Aoi ?

**Aoi :** comment tu connais mon nom ?

**Homme :** tu diras à Izumi, que c'était pas dans le contrat de défoncer aussi les amis de la tapette !!

**Aoi :** Izumi ?

Et l'homme le recula et lui cogna la tête dans le mur, Aoi se faisait frapper sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir... Uruha se réveilla enfin, il voyait plutôt flou puis il tentait de se relever mais la douleur était tellement intense que son corps l'obligea à se rallonger. Il tournait alors la tête afin de voir autour de lui ce qu'il passait. Il recouvrait la vue petit à petit et il aperçut alors quelques uns de ces agresseurs au sol, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant non loin de lui Kai, par terre, adosser au mur, inconscient ou Reita qui frappait sans relâche un mec qui tenait Ruki par le cou... mais son cœur faillit exploser quand il vit un de ces mecs s'acharner sur l'homme qu'il aimait... et comme si l'amour lui redonnait des ailes, il se releva en hurlant de douleur, une douleur générale dans le tout le corps et il se précipita vers l'homme qui frappait Aoi... il le frappa à la tête mais il n'avait aucune force, le coup ne fit qu'office de caresse. Le grand baraqué balança alors Aoi qui ne pouvait plus bouger et attrapa Uruha à la gorge... Aoi assistait à la scène.

**Homme :** dis-moi bonhomme, t'es prêt à mourir pour lui ? _désigne Aoi avec la barre qu'il venait d'attraper_

**Uruha :** _dans le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait_ bien sur, je l'aime !!!

Le cœur d'Aoi se mit à battre plus fort... il venait de se souvenir des paroles d'Izumi, celle qui disait qu'Uruha était amoureux de lui... et il se rendit compte qu'Uruha comptait bien plus que quiconque dans sa vie, et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout !

**Homme :** _lui crache au visage_ tu me dégoûtes !! Alors d'accord Juliette, tu mouras pour Roméo.

L'homme se recula et, pris un grand élan pour cogner la barre contre la tête d'Uruha. Le blond tomba au sol de tout son poids, en face du visage du guitariste brun. Aoi regardait avec effroi le visage inanimé d'Uruha, ces cheveux étaient rouges et du sang coulait de sa bouche...

**Aoi :** _murmure_ Uruha... Uruha... _tend le bras pour secouer le blond_ Uruha... ne meurt pas... Uruha... s'il te plait, me laisse pas tout seul... Uruha... je t'aime moi aussi...

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kai était assis, adossé à un mur, inconscient. Reita était aussi assis, tenant Ruki dans ces bras, qui dormait d'épuisement, et le bassiste pleurait de toutes ces forces en regardant les corps de ces 2 amis guitaristes inertes.

**Reita :** _pleure de désespoir_ Aoi ! Uruha ! Réveillez-vous !! Kai !! Réveille-toi, toi aussi !!!

La police était enfin là ! Ainsi que des ambulances. Des infirmiers prirent en charge tous les blessés, c'est-à-dire nos 5 membres de The GazettE, et seulement 5 agresseurs, en effet deux avaient réussis à s'échapper.

A l'hôpital, c'était la folie. Kai se réveillait doucement pendant que Reita et Ruki se faisaient soignés. Le batteur s'en sortait avec de légères contusions aux bras et au ventre, le chanteur avait de grosses marques de bleu au niveau du cou et il avait l'épaule droite de déboîtée, mais il s'en remettrait rapidement, quant au bassiste, il avait la main droite cassée, et des contusions sur le torse. Ils se retrouvaient en salle d'attente.

**Kai :** _angoissé_ ils sont où Aoi et Uruha, on a pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'on est arrivé !!

**Reita :** j'en sais rien du tout mais ça commence à m'énerver !!

**Ruki :** calme-toi, pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle !

**Reita :** mouais, ça pourrait marcher si on était pas à l'hôpital !

Reita tapotait nerveusement de sa seule main valide l'accoudoir de son siège.

**Ruki :** calme-toi Rei !

**Reita :** mais comment veux-tu que je me calme !! Je les ai vu tout les 2 par terre, inconscients, je n'ai que cette image depuis qu'on est là, ils avaient l'air si... morts !

**Ruki :** ARRETE !!!!! Ils ne sont pas morts, tu as compris !!!!!! Aucun des deux n'est mort !!!!

**Reita :** je suis désolé...

**Ruki :** non c'est moi, je suis aussi stressé que toi !

Après 1h30 d'attente, un docteur fit enfin son apparition.

**Reita :** _secoue le chanteur_ Ruki, réveille-toi

**Ruki :** quoi ?

**Reita :** le médecin est là !

**Docteur :** bonjour, vous êtes les amis de monsieur Suguru Joyama et de monsieur Atsuaki Takashima ?

**Kai :** _se lève_ oui, alors ?

**Docteur :** Monsieur Suguru Joyama vient de se réveiller, il va très bien, il a une épaule cassé et des contusions...

**Reita :** et Atsuaki ???

**Docteur :** ... en revanche Monsieur Atsuaki Takashima est encore dans le coma.

Ruki sentit un malaise arrivé et préféra s'asseoir pour écouter la suite.

**Docteur :** on a réussit à stabiliser son état, mais ces blessures sont très graves. Il a beaucoup de côtes cassées, énormément de contusions, un bras cassé, mais ce sont ces blessures à la tête qui sont les plus importantes. De nombreux coups ont été portés à sa tête lui provocant un traumatisme crânien aggravé.

Kai était d'un calme olympien, Ruki pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le siège et les larmes de Reita coulaient toutes seules.

**Kai :** il va s'en sortir ?

**Docteur :** pour l'instant on ne peut rien dire, mais je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, il a plus de chance de mourir que de se réveiller.

Cette fois-ci le batteur craqua... quant à Reita, il pris son amant pour le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait...

**Docteur :** en revanche, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller voir monsieur Joyama.

**Kai :** merci docteur.

**Docteur :** je vous en prie, et on vous tient au courant de l'état de votre ami.

Kai, Reita et Ruki se dirigeait vers la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Aoi. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, le regard froid et vide.

**Kai :** _doucement_ salut Aoi

**Aoi :** _le regarde puis regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre_ salut

**Kai :** ça va ?

**Aoi :** _silence_...

**Kai :** Aoi !

Le batteur s'approcha du guitariste pour lui essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

**Aoi :** je m'en veux tellement... il était juste en face de moi, en train de se faire frapper, et j'ai rien pu faire. Lui il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde !

**Kai :** Aoi...

**Aoi :** il a dit qu'il pourrait mourir pour moi !!! Mais moi, est-ce que j'aurais pu mourir pour lui ? UN KAI !!

**Kai :** mais bien sur !! Tu t'en rends pas compte c'est tout !!

**Aoi :** _pleure_ Kai... je veux le voir...

**Kai :** _silence_...

**Aoi :** Kai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kai ne répondait pas...

**Aoi :** Reita ! Ruki !

Ruki tremblait de tout son corps...

**Reita :** il...

**Kai :** il est dans le coma

La respiration d'Aoi se fit plus intense mais aussi plus saccadée, il était bientôt à bout de souffle. Reita et Ruki se précipitaient sur le guitariste pour tenter de le calmer pendant que Kai appuyait sur l'alarme. Une infirmière arriva sur le champ et lui procura un médicament qui le calma de suite. Aoi s'endormit et les 3 autres restèrent avec lui.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

2 mois déjà que l'accident avait eu lieu... le groupe s'était mis en pause. Il n'avait même pas envisagé une seule seconde de prendre un guitariste de session. En effet, Uruha était toujours dans le coma.

**Kai :** tient encore un arrivage de lettres de fans ! Je crois qu'on n'en a jamais autant reçu depuis nos débuts !

**Reita :** oui c'est sur, mais vu le contexte, je préfèrerais ne pas les recevoir !

**Kai :** _acquiesce_ ...

Chaque jour, les membres de The GazettE recevaient des centaines de lettres de fans qui leur offraient tout leur soutien et qui leur promettaient qu'ils les attendraient le temps qu'il faudra.

**Kai :** heureusement qu'ils sont là...

**Reita :** au fait, tu sais où est Aoi ?

**Kai :** oui, il a passé la nuit à l'hôpital comme chaque nuit...

**Reita :** si Uruha ne s'en remet pas, Aoi ne tiendra pas le coup !

**Kai :** mais Uruha s'en remettra.

**Reita :** Kai, mais comment tu peux en être aussi sur !!!?? Ca fait déjà deux mois !

**Kai :** oui deux mois qu'il dort, mais son état s'est amélioré, il va revenir, j'en suis sur et certain, il est fort, et il ne laissera pas Aoi tout seul !

**Reita :** j'aimerai avoir ton optimisme Kai !! Tu es bien le plus fort d'entre nous !

A l'hôpital... Aoi était assis sur un fauteuil, il avait la tête posée sur le lit et regardait le guitariste tout en lui tenant la main.

**Femme :** _lui caresse la tête_ tu devrais aller te reposer Aoi.

**Aoi :** _se retourne brusquement_ oh madame Takashima, bonjour.

**Mme Takashima :** ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit Aoi ?

**Aoi :** j'en sais rien, 3 semaines, peut-être plus...

**Mme Takashima :** mon fils ne t'en voudra pas si tu vas dormir un peu chez toi. Tu es là à chaque fois que je viens en prendre soin... c'est-à-dire tous les jours

**Aoi :** je veux pas le laisser, je veux être là quand il se réveillera.

**Mme Takashima :** bon je capitule ! Mais tu veux bien aller me chercher quelque chose à manger ?

**Aoi :** oui bien sur ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Il se leva et voulut partir mais la main qu'il tenait le retenait. Le cœur du brun se mit à battre plus fort et il vit la mère d'Uruha pleurer. Il n'osait pas de se retourner ! Il attendait ce moment depuis deux mois, mais tout lui revint en mémoire, l'agression, sa lâcheté...

**Uruha :** _doucement_ Aoi...

Une larme coula sur la joue du plus vieux guitariste... et il se retourna enfin.

**Uruha :** ou tu vas ?

**Aoi :** nulle part !

**Uruha :** reste avec moi s'il te plait

**Aoi :** bien sur, mais avant je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé d'accord ?

**Mme Takashima :** _en pleures_ laisse Aoi, je vais le faire... _serre son fils dans ces bras_ Atsuaki, tu m'as manqué !

**Uruha :** j'espère bien !

**Mme Takashima :** en tout cas tu n'as pas perdu ton humour ! Je reviens, j'appelle tes amis, ton père et tes sœurs !

**Uruha :** merci maman !

**Aoi :** comment te sens-tu ?

**Uruha :** j'ai la bouche pâteuse et je sens pas grand-chose de mon corps !

**Aoi :** c'est normal, ça va revenir, le temps que ton corps bouge de nouveau.

**Uruha :** ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

**Aoi :** ça fait un peu plus de 2 mois.

**Uruha :** Whouah ! J'ai dormi pour un moment là !!

Aoi se mit à rire puis il se mit à pleurer de joie.

**Uruha :** Aoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !!

**Aoi :** ne t'inquiète pas, je pleure juste de soulagement ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais !

**Uruha :** tu crois quand même pas que j'aurais pu te laisser quand même, je t'aime de trop pour ça !

**Aoi :** Uruha, je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire pour toi !! Je pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais pétrifier, je te voyais...

**Uruha :** _le stoppe avant qu'il n'aille plus loin_ Aoi, arrêtes-toi tout de suite, je t'en veux pas du tout, et tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir. Je suis vivant, tu es vivant, les autres sont vivants, rassure-moi les autres sont vivants ????

**Aoi :** oui bien sur !!

**Uruha :** alors t'as pas du tout à t'en vouloir, je t'aime et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, tant que je t'ai auprès de moi, tout va bien !

Aoi se leva alors et l'embrassa. Uruha avait rêvé de ce moment des milliers de fois !! Il l'avait imaginé de 36000 façons, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que se serait aussi passionné et surtout réciproque, car il sentait qu'à travers ce baiser, Aoi lui déclarait son amour. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du blond.

**Aoi :** _se stoppe_ je t'ai fait mal ?

**Uruha :** Aoi, ne t'arrêtes pas s'il te plait !

Aoi allait reprendre...

**Reita :** _à Kai_ merde on a du se tromper, on est pas à l'hôpital mais dans un motel !

**Aoi :** _surpris_ vous êtes déjà là ??

**Ruki :** on était en chemin de toutes façons !! _regarde Uruha_ eh ! Mon frère, tu pètes la forme _l'enlace_

**Reita :** oui, bon Ruki tu le lâches à moi maintenant _serre Uruha dans ces bras_ Tu nous as bien foutu la trouille !

**Uruha :** Désolé Rei...

**Kai :** tu nous as manqué surtout _l'enlace à son tour_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Uruha sortit de l'hôpital 3 semaines après son réveil et il lui fallut un mois et demi de rééducation avant de pouvoir retoucher à sa guitare.

**Uruha :** _embrasse et enlace sa guitare_ rrooo ma chérie, comme tu m'as manqué !!

**Aoi :** tu es désespérant, tu ne m'enlaces pas aussi amoureusement _fait une fausse moue_

**Uruha :** _lâche sa guitare et saute sur Aoi_ mais c'est toi que j'aime plus que tout...

**Aoi :** moi aussi je t'aime !

**Uruha :** ...mais j'aime aussi ma guitare, certes moins que toi, mais quand même...

**Aoi :** _rit_ aller va la retrouver, tu lui as manqué aussi !!

**Uruha :** _reprend sa guitare, et lui parles doucement_ alors comme ça je t'ai manqué, je le savais !

**Kai :** bon, c'est pas le tout, mais ça serait bien qu'on rejoue un peu, histoire de voir si tu as perdu la main !

**Uruha :** _gonfle son torse_ hep petit Kai, tu crois tout de même pas que ces 3 misérables mois m'ont fait perdre la main, je suis le meilleur des guitaristes au monde !

**Reita :** Uruha, tu respires la modestie !!

**Uruha :** on est le meilleur ou on ne l'est pas ! _sort ses muscles_

**Ruki :** _éclate de rire_ bon arrête tes conneries, ou je vais pisser dans mon slip !

Uruha se stoppa et devint tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

**Uruha :** j'ai une question qui me titille depuis que je me suis réveillé.

**Aoi :** laquelle ?

**Uruha :** où est Izumi ?

**Ruki :** pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

**Uruha :** même si je me sens plus que bien, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle réapparaisse...

**Kai :** aucun risque, tu peux dormir sur tes 2 oreilles, Izumi s'est suicidée.

**Uruha :** quoi ?????

**Aoi :** oui, on l'a retrouvé dans les toilettes du restaurant français où elle nous avait emmené.

**Uruha :** incroyable !... _silence_ je ne souhaite la mort de personne, mais je suis soulagé !

**Ruki :** nous aussi rassure-toi, de toutes façons, si elle ne s'était pas donner la mort toute seule, je l'y aurais aidé volontiers !!!!!

**Uruha :** Merci Ruki.

**Ruki :** normal, on est pote ! Et chacun d'entre nous serait près à donner sa vie pour l'autre, pas vrai les mecs ?

**Kai :** _lève le pouce et sort son plus beau sourire_ tout a fait raison !!

**Reita :** _fait le V de la victoire_ c'est plus qu'évident

**Aoi :** _embrasse son amant_ entièrement d'accord !

Les 5 membres se réunirent au milieu de la pièce et se firent le plus gros des câlins de l'amitié !

**OWARI !**


End file.
